The Phantom of the OperaAssorted Poetry
by ParanoiaPoliticianDiva77
Summary: Some assorted poetry I've written in the past year. Some in thrid person, ErikChristineRaoul POV. A little angsty a bit romantic a bit tragic and a tiny bit dark.


* * *

**Dark night **

Hair slicked back

As black as night

Twisted smile that

Glitters black light

His genius lurking

Somewhere beneath

Hiding in the darkness

Driven from reason

His mind as twisted

As his ghastly face

He dreams of a world

As he clutches to his music

His heart breaking

With every step

Every look in the mirror

Supplying unending pain

And every killing

Leaving him more fragile

More alone than ever before

He chose his life of darkness

He chose the path that lead

To such destruction

He could've been the greatest

But has ended as the worst

Filled with self-loathing

He guides himself amongst

The labyrinth of caves

Never turning back

Never glancing behind

At what could've been

* * *

**Betrayal **

**_(Written from Erik's Point of View)_**

Suffocating in ecstasy

She writhers at his touch

Eyes widening at each

And every seductive step

Unable to think

Unable to breathe

Bound only to hr

Desire for the man

In the mask

He clutches to her

His mind faraway

In a remote world

Where appearances

Do not matter

And mothers

Do not lie

A world where

He could hold her

And not feel the pang of longing

Beating at his side

They shake as they

Cling to one another,

The audience on

The edge of their seat

With a flash of curled hair

And twirl of red

She stands facing him,

Her mind filled with fear

Her soul filled with dread

As he pleas to her heart

With every fibre in his spirit

And every song in his heart

Betrayal

His mask is ripped from him

Betrayal

His disguise is gone

Betrayal

Nowhere to hide

Betrayal

Nowhere to run

Betrayal

His heart torn in two

Betrayal

With Christine's knife of betrayal

Betrayal,

* * *

**Eternity **

**_(Written from Erik's Point of View)_**

If life was just a dream

And thoughts were never real

In a time where race doesn't matter

And war doesn't exist

I would always think of you

With every breath I take

And continue our dreaming

Of a faraway place where

The stars are dead and gone

And life is merely unplanned

I would still love you

No matter whatever end

And as the wind whispers

Your name through the trees

And the lake ripples with

Your hopeful song

Soft and shimmering

Amongst the wavering grass

I long for you

Like a baby craving its mother's milk

And if I were to die this very moment

Without seeing your face

Hearing your voice

Or feeling the touch of

Your hand upon my own

I would never rest

Searching for my place

Seeking your face

Dying for your touch

Yearning for your song

Dreaming of life

Dying for love

Never stopping

Only you could do that

* * *

**Learning to Live**

_**(Written from Christine's Point of View)**_

Tears pouring down

My face

As I watch the

Years pass by

My husband forever

Loving me

My children as

Beautiful as the

Sun itself

But I am not happy

The sorrow only ending

When I dream of _him_

_His_ music filling my heart

_His_ love filling my soul

Yet I am bound to the

Naïve choice I made

Loving Raoul but

Adoring _him_

Days turn into weeks

Weeks into months

Months into years

My youth spent

Leaving me cold

Lonely

I was his angel of music

His wandering child

His lying Delilah

His prying Pandora

His dear Christine

And as I tie the knot

Hang the rope

And kick the chair away

I become his

Forever

My body hanging

From the basement pipes

Raoul crying over

My corpse

My children

Screaming

And _him_ always watching

Unable to sing his

Songs in my head

Learning to live

While I learn to die

* * *

**Surrounded by Roses**

**_(Written from Raoul's Point of View)_**

My tears have dried away

My youth dead and gone

My wife lies cold in her grave

My friends lying beside her

No one realises my pain

As I walk through this

Valley of death

They only pity one man

The man in the

Mask

No one realises my grief

As I go through this alone

My childhood love dead

Filling me with pain

Steeping me in sorrow

As I am surrounded

By roses…

'He has been through so much'

'She should've chosen him'

I hear these whispers

Among those old enough

To remember

The music

'She should've chosen _him_

_He_ deserves it more

Why must the rich boy

Get everything?

He could live without her

But _he_ could not…'

My heart breaks upon

These sharp whispers of ice

I loved her and would

Always love her

But all they see

Is a rich man, who

Had everything handed to him

On a platter of gold

No one realises it was her decision

No one knows I tried

To kill myself when she dreamed

Of him

Surrounded by roses

Lost at sea

No one could guide me

But her…

No one is left

But _him_…

In the shadows.

* * *

**The Devils Child**

Small Boy,

Child of five

Smart, sweet,

Caring and kind,

The Devil's Child

Young boy,

Scarred at birth

Hated by mother

Scorned for life

The Devil's Child

Gypsy Magic,

Treasures from the east,

Breathing fire,

Fortune telling,

Dancing freaks,

Bearded ladies,

The Devil's Child,

Cruel whips,

Dripping with blood,

A boy's blood,

A child's blood,

The Devil's Child

Beautiful boy,

Scarred for life,

Only knowing hatred,

Never knowing love,

Never seeing,

What might've been,

The Devil's Child,

A child,

Good loving caring and kind,

A child,

With the face of Satan,

The Devil's Child,

Remember,

The Devil's Child

* * *


End file.
